


One New Message!

by XxDaydreamAMxX



Series: Ever After High: The WooTube! Oneshots [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Based off of a book I read, Basically a skype message, OC-centric, This is basically being written bc on the wiki it looks horrible., curse you wiki, really hope it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDaydreamAMxX/pseuds/XxDaydreamAMxX
Summary: Marissa sends out the schedule in the group chat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a thing now I guess! If you want a link to any of the characters mentioned, please refer to my EAHF WIki driver page.
> 
> http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Rose0250

**One New Message!**

 

 _Rissathelittlegirl_                 _6:45_

Alright party people! Thronecoming prep schedule is here! Make sure to set your alarms for tomorrow morning bc we are heading out bright and early! I mean, what were you expecting? Hottest party of the school year is tomorrow people, we have to represent for our school and group!

 

Prep schedule section starts here. Obey it or stay away all dance!

Thursday 9:00 P.M. - Go to sleep early! Everybody needs their beauty sleep ~~(~~ ~~ looking at you, boys ;) ) ~~

  
  


**Simon Shoots** (Yes we  _ are  _ documenting this, we’ll want to remember this!!)

Friday 9:25 A.M. - Meet at Heritage Hall, make sure to bring your camera @Mako!

                     Clothing: Skirts and a crop top for girls, jeans and button-downs for guys. If needed exception please PM me, we’ll come up with something! XD

                     Footwear: Flats or boots for girls, sneaks for guys. Ditto for up there if you need an exception ^^

**REMEMBER SOCKS FOR SHOES IF PLANNING ON BUYING SHOES!**

 

9:45 - Arrive at Bookend and stop at Hocus Latte, avoid getting high-calorie products to prevent food babies ;).

 

**We ALL Shoot**

10:15 - Split up to shop for dresses and/or get fitted. Good luck guys!

 

**Dawn Shoots**

3: 25 - Meet up at Hocus Latte again and walk over to The Royal Mirror for lunch.

 

4: 35 - Head back to campus and get ready for the parade

 

6:30 - Parade starts and we film for the wootube channel

  
  
  
  


**Venus/Zelda/Makonnen/Pacific Shoot**

Saturday 12:30 P.M. - The bookball game begins! We have to show school spirit so make sure to wear school colors, no clothing requirements!

 

**Adoette Shoots**

2:35 - The game ends, time for pictures for princestagram! We’re going to need them anyway for our accounts and the main hub account.

 

**Simon Shoots**

3:15 - Me, Venus and Nabbed shoot the intro. Remember this is the _hub_ _channel_ we are filming this for. This is our final huge thing for the end of the year. We need to get this done **in the set schedule.**

 

**Klara/Diuc Shoot**

4:35 - Everybody splits up genderwise and get ready. Girls meet in Venus’ dorm (she has the only single out of all of us!) and Nabbed, Mako, and Simon’s dorm.

             Clothing: For girls it’s a robe and nightgown/pajamas/leggings and sleepshirt. Guys for you it’s sweats/soft shorts and a sweatshirt.  **NO UNDERGARMENTS SHOWING**

 

7:45 - Everybody meets back up at the Royals study lounge and we all walk over together. In between those we will be taking cute thronecoming photos <3

 

**Anurna Shoots**

8:00 - We get there and walk in. We then enjoy the dance until it’s over.

 

11:00 - The dance ends and we head out. Be sure to get a couple of shots of one of us if any of us gets throco court @Anurna.

 

11:30 -  We head back to our dorms and vlog for our own personal vlog channels (if you have one) and go to bed!

 

Alright! Girls please make sure you come with your makeup for getting ready bc we are having designated makeup and hair artists.

 

Makeup - Venus!

Hair - Pacific!

 

A;right, I think that is about it! Until tomorrow!

 

-Marissa

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 <3


End file.
